


After The Summer Of Love

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: Summer Of Love [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Confessions, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Hippies, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Reunions, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Work In Progress, Young Twelfth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: It's been a year since Clara and her cousins went off on their own for the summer but now they're back home, Jamie's in college, Clara's marrying Danny and David is trying to gain forgiveness from his family. But it's hard and things are about to get more complicated when Jack and Peter suddenly return not only forcing Clara and Jamie to reveal their summer secrets but also question their own happiness. Will they finally choose to be happy or remain stubborn? And will this family ever heal?(Highly suggest reading Summer of Love, first or this one won't make sense :) )





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie could still feel Jack’s kiss, feel his fingertips across his skin, see his smile even with his eyes closed. The warmth of his breath against his ear, whispering his dark seductive promises.  
But the warmth of the sun from his window was slowly betraying him. He tried to make it last, hold onto every moment but it was just a dream. The same dream every night. The one that never finished. The one where Jack is holding and loving him, again like he used to and just as he leans close to tell him he loves him… ding, ding, ding! The bloody alarm goes off!

And Jamie is awake. In his bed. In his house. Alone. No Jack. Always the same.

He groaned shutting it off and laid there staring at the ceiling feeling pathetic. When did his life become a sad romance novel, he wondered?

It had been a year since he and his brother and cousin went off on their own for the summer. Now they were home. A lot had changed. Clara was getting married to Danny, Jamie was in college and David was doing whatever. Obviously, they hadn’t spoken in a while.

Jamie sighed secretly wishing for more sleep, but he knew his uncle and Clara are waiting for him downstairs.

Groaning he sat up and dressed in his jeans, sweatshirt and tennis shoes then headed downstairs.

“Morning!” He yawned getting his coffee.

“Ah, he’s up.” Dave commented briefly glancing up from his paper.

Jamie rolled his eyes. He would've muttered a remark but he needed coffee first.

So, Jamie just ignored him and went to get some cereal, but Clara stopped him.

“Ah,” She said gently grabbing his wrist. “No need for that. I already made breakfast!” Clara declared proudly.

He looked at her impressed.

“Well, get you,” He said sitting down. “What’s the occasion?” Jamie asked.

Clara shrugged setting two plates down of cheese toast and scrambled eggs in front of them.

“Well, since it’ll just be me and Danny soon,” She explained. “I thought I get used to cooking breakfast, now.” Clara replied simply sitting back down.

Jamie rolled his eyes. Danny, of course! He still thought she was making a mistake but Clara being stubborn had her mind made up.

Dave nodded.

“Well, I’m sure, you and Danny will be very happy,” He smiled. “After all you two were made for each other.” Dave said.

Jamie just gave out a muffled laugh from behind his cup.

Clara arched her eyebrow as if sending him a warning.

“Don’t start.” She mouthed to him.

Dave looked at them both questionably.

“Problem?” He said.

“No.” They both replied shaking their heads.

They had both agreed not to mention last summer's events to Dave. He just wouldn't understand.

Clara sat down with her coffee.

“Oh, I saw Tina, the other day,” She said changing the subject. She sipped her cup. “She asked about you. I think she wants to chat you up sometime.” Clara added grinning.

Jamie paused suddenly and stared down at his plate feeling uncomfortable. 

Normally, he would be happy especially about Tina, he had a crush on her for a while but now the thought of dating anyone other than Jack just left him with a nervous, queasy feeling like he was cheating on Jack.

He gave Clara a look.

Clara quickly realized she had hit a nerve.

Dave looked at him intrigued.

“Oh?” He said finishing up his food. “Is she a nice girl?’ Dave asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jamie replied quickly wanting to drop the subject.

"Well, ask her out." He suggested.

Jamie just looked at him unsure how to responded. Clara now regretted opening her mouth. It was obvious he wasn’t over this girl from California, yet.

“Um, well, I…” He stuttered.

Dave smiled.

“It’s okay, Jamie,” He assured him. “If you want to take her out, that’s fine. You’re not on punishment, anymore.” Dave then looked at him thoughtfully. “In fact, I’m quite proud of you and how you’ve changed and matured. Especially the way you’ve been studying so hard, lately.”

Jamie just smiled faintly. That wasn’t maturity, studying was just an excuse to avoid dating. They still didn't know about Jack or that he was bisexual. 

Dave smiled patting his arm.

“So, you ask this Tina out, yeah,” He said standing from his chair. “You’ve earned some fun for a night.” Dave said leaving.

As soon as he was gone Clara looked at Jamie, feeling guilty. He just sat there looking deflated.

“Jamie?” She said trying to touch his arm, but he pulled away.

He immediately stood from his chair.

“I’m going to hang out with Bill.” Jamie said quickly.

“Jamie, I’m sorry.” She said.

He just shrugged.

“No big deal.” Jamie replied getting his jacket.

Clara sighed.

“It’s been a year,” She pointed out. “There’s nothing wrong with dating someone else.” Clara said.

He looked at her and scoffed.

“So, you’re already over Peter, then?” Jamie remarked.

She just lowered her gaze and said nothing.

His words stung but he had a point. Clara still had feelings for Peter, but he was gone, and she had to move on. Still it hurt. A lot.

Jamie regretted his tone.

“Sorry,” He muttered and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll see ya’ later, raven.” Jamie said softly as he left.

As soon as the door closed Clara sat there alone, running her thumb over the handle of the cup, still missing a man that was never coming back.

She then shook her head. No, she wasn’t going to do that. Clara had a man, a good man, she told herself.

She sighed and stood gathering the dishes and started her morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's a five -letter word for sofa?" Bill frowned studying her newspaper.

Jamie glanced up at her as he pulled the lid of his coffee.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Crossword." She replied briefly glancing at him as they sat on the grass of the park.

“Lounger.” Jamie replied simply opening his magazine.

She gave him a look.

“That’s more than five letters.” Bill pointed out.

Jamie scoffed.

“Add more boxes, then.” He shrugged.

Bill scoffed.

“That’s cheating.” She pointed out.

Jamie dramatically sighed.

“Oh, no,” Jamie said in a bored tone. “Now I shall never make to the crossword lovers’ ball.” He replied plainly flipping through his magazine.

Bill smirked and continued.

Bill and Jamie hadn’t been friends long but they understood each other. In fact, they became friends by accident thanks to meddling classmates. Because of assumptions due to their names they were accidentally set up on a date.

At first it was awkward but once they got to know each other, they immediately clicked and became friends. Bill also knew what had happened in California. For Jamie it was nice having somebody that finally got him. He didn’t have to lie. At least with her.

After a while Bill finally spoke.

“So, anything new at home?” She asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“Nah, Clara’s still marrying a guy she doesn’t love and Dave is still giving me a hard time,” He replied simply. He sighed. “Wants me to ask out Tina.” Jamie said.

Bill glanced at him.

“Are you?” She asked.

“Probably not.” Jamie replied honestly.

“What are you going to tell your uncle?” Bill said.

He sighed.

“I’ll think of something.” Jamie muttered.

Bill looked at him.

“How long do you think you can go without dating anyone?” She asked honestly.

Jamie didn’t know how to answer that. After Jack he just didn’t want to date anybody, it felt wrong and though he had tried it never worked out. Jack was seared in his heart and probably always would be.

He shrugged. “No idea,” He replied. But don’t worry, I plan on becoming the old crazy cat person anytime soon.” Jamie remarked.

Bill frowned.

“You don’t like cats?” She said.

He sighed. “Okay, crazy dog old person, then.”

Bill nodded.

“Well, good luck explaining that to Dave.” She said.

Jamie lowered his gaze and smirked sadly.

He wasn’t worried about explaining to Dave, getting him to understand?

That would be interesting.

 

 

“What do you think of this?” Clara asked her friend, Amy, holding up a white form fitting silk wedding dress. 

Amy scrunched up her nose. It looked more like an evening gown than a wedding dress.

“I think that would work for your honeymoon.” She replied honestly.

Clara made a face and put it back on the rack.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She said.

They continued to walk around the posh bridal shop glancing through racks of wedding dresses, marveling at some and cringing at others. Just having fun, again! Like old times!

Clara was thrilled to have her friend Amy, there. After the summer Amy moved back to Scotland with Rory for a nursing job and the two reestablished their friendship. Amy knew that Clara had met a man in Paris and spent time with him but didn’t know everything that had happened. She knew Amy would just go nuts and all romance novel on her. Besides, that was in the past, it didn’t matter, now.

“Ooh, hats!” Clara said going to a shelf.

Amy frowned.

“I thought you got hats for the bridesmaids.” She said.

“Yes, but I need a hat with a veil.” Clara explained.

She pulled out a peach colored veil and shook her head muttering something about needing a white lace veil and placed it back.

Amy folded her arms and studied her.

“So, have you decided, yet?” She asked.

Clara briefly glanced at her.

“Decided what?” She said.

Amy sighed.

“David. Your cousin,” She replied. “Are you going to invite him?” She asked.

Clara paused. For a while she had been thinking about inviting David to the wedding. Yes, she was still upset with him but he was still family and deep down she couldn’t exclude him.

She sighed heavily.

“Suppose I am,” Clara replied softly. “He is family.” She added.

Amy tilted her head.

“Maybe he’ll finally tell you why he stayed behind, yeah?” She pointed out.

Clara shrugged. She had been curious about that. Deep down that was one story she couldn’t wait to hear from him!

“Maybe,” She said. “But yeah, I’ll invite him. It’s only fair.” Clara decided.

Amy smiled.

“I’m glad,” She said. “A step to healing, yeah?” Amy replied optimistic.

Clara just nodded smiling slightly. Maybe it was.

Then a pit hit her stomach and dread filled her.

Jamie, she realized!

He was not going to be happy about this!

But then what he doesn't know won't hurt him...right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry, it's been a while. But I'm back! :)
> 
> So anybody curious how Jack is doing? Let's find out, shall we? :)

Jack stood at the window, the cool summer breeze blowing in. It was dark but a streak of pink could be seen outside across the sky indicating a sunrise. Something didn’t feel right, though. Something was off.

Just then he heard Jamie’s tired voice.

‘Jack, shut the window, will ya?’ He said sleepily.

Jack turned and looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time.

“Huh?” He said like he was in a fog.

Jamie sighed and turned looking at him.

‘Shut the window,’ He repeated. ‘It’s chilly.” Jamie said pulling the sheet over him.

For some reason Jack felt confused. Was this real, he wanted to wonder?

Jack just stared at how the tan sheet wrapped around and hugged his lean body perfectly. So beautifully almost teasing him. He felt a warmth inside him realizing how close he was to his lover. Jack came closer to the bed his hand out just aching to touch him. So close. So close…

Suddenly Jack’s eyes opened as he laid there in bed, the moonlight shining in his room. His heart was pounding, his breathing was heavy and everything felt hot. Another stupid dream, he realized. He slowly sat up and the sadness and frustration set in.

He walked to the window opening it cooling off the room. He stood there staring out missing Jamie. He was tempted to get another beer from the stash under his bed but didn’t. He was too tired. Too tired and too restless at the same time to care about anything. Except Jamie.

It had been a year and moving on was not easy and Jack didn’t want to. No one could replace Jamie. Jamie was his angel, the one that kept saving him when it was all hopeless. He was everything…no, is everything. Jack had a plan.

He was going to get his Scottish lover back home.

He just hoped Jamie, would still want him after a year.

 

 

Danny sat at the table looking at Clara like she was crazy. He sipped his tea. They were sitting in his flat in his tiny kitchen. Too tiny, really, Clara thought. It reminded her of an open closet with a stove and fridge. Plus, the walls were lime green. She didn’t like it.  
Peter’s kitchen was nicer, she secretly thought.

“So, you’re serious?” He clarified breaking into her thoughts. “You’re actually going to call David?” Danny said.

Clara gave him a look as she skimmed the newspaper.

“Yes.” She said confident.

Danny nodded.

“Great hippies at the wedding!” He remarked.

Clara scowled.

“Sorry!” He said raising his hands in defense.

She continued reading.

He looked at her curious.

“I thought you were mad?” Danny asked.

Clara nodded.

“I am,” She said. Clara sighed. “But I’ve been hearing rumors.” She glanced at him with some regret. “I might’ve been quick to judge. Besides he’s family.” She ran her finger down a page. “Anyway, I need to talk to him.”

Danny nodded and drank the last of his tea.

“Won’t he be hard to find?” He asked.

Clara smiled.

“Nope,” She declared. Clara showed him a piece of the paper. “He’s right here.” She pointed at a news story.

Danny stared at the story for a popular abstract art museum in town called 'the Olive'. There was photo of a swirly multi-colored large building. It looked very psychedelic. 

“Apparently, he’s back in Scotland,” Clara explained. “He’s opened his own museum with some friends. It’s doing very well. Some of the top artists have showcased their work there and it has very successful auctions.” She added.

Danny scoffed.

“Never figured David, to be an artist.” He shrugged.

Clara sighed.

“Well, maybe that’s my fault,” She said. Clara shrugged resting her chin in her hand. “Maybe that’s why he left. He found people that treated him better?” She said softly.

Danny grunted.

“Still not crazy about this,” He admitted. “I’ve already got to deal with Jamie at our wedding and now this!” Danny huffed.

Clara frowned then nodded.

“Exactly, our wedding,” She pointed out. Clara grabbed the phone from the middle of the table. “That’s why their coming. She said firmly.

Clara started dialing the number for the museum and waited.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach. She twirled the phone cord between her fingers. Her throat was dry.

Finally, she heard a man’s voice but it wasn’t David.

“Hello, Olive Museum?” He said in a Northern accent.

“Could I speak to David, please,” She said nervously. “Tell him it’s raven.” Clara swallowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara paced the living room, periodically glancing at the clock, a nervous habit. But of course, she was nervous it had been a year since she had seen David.

In her mind she rehearsed what she was going to say, she wanted this visit to be civil but she still had questions that needed to be answered. David still owed her an explanation for why he deserted them. Just then she heard a knock on the door. It was David.

Clara took a deep breath before opening the door.

Clara almost gasped. He looked different. His hair was shaggier and he had some scruff but he still had that same kind smile.

“Hi, raven.” He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You grew a beard.” Clara blurted. She winced at that. Not the greeting she had planned.

David smirked.

“Well, that’s an interesting hello.” He commented.

Clara shook her head slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry,” She apologized letting him in. “That’s not how I…” Clara started to say.

He waved his hand as if brushing it off.

“It’s alright,” He said. David sighed. “I’m just surprised you wanted to talk to me.” He looked around briefly glancing at an old family photo. David glanced at her. “It’s been a while, huh?

Clara nodded.

“Yeah, it has.” She replied softly offering him a seat. She glanced at him. “How have you been?” Clara asked.

“Fine,” He replied sitting. David held up his hand flashing a gold band and smiled. “Married, now.” He added.

“That’s good,” Clara said. She sighed. “I will be soon, too but you know that.” She scoffed.

David nodded.

“Yeah, congratulations.” He smiled. “Looking forward to the wedding.” He said.

There was an awkward pause. It felt weird talking to each other after all this time.

Clara looked at him.

“Want some tea?” She offered.

He shook his head politely.

“I’m fine, thanks.” David replied.

Clara nodded.

Another pregnant pause.

“Congratulations on the museum.” She said.

David nodded.

“Thanks.” He said.

Finally, he gave her a look and sighed.

“You want to ask, don’t you?” He remarked.

Clara sighed heavily.

“Yes,” She said. Clara looked at him. “Why did you desert us?” She wanted to know.

David lowered his gaze and sighed.

“I’m sorry you felt deserted,” He said. "I never meant for you to feel like that." David replied softly.

She scoffed.

"How could we not? You didn't even say goodbye," She said sounding hurt. Clara shook her head. “I mean did we do something wrong,” She met his eyes. “Did I?”

David scoffed. “Of course not!” He said. He sighed. “My choice to stay had nothing to do with you at all.” He assured her.

Clara scoffed.

“Then why?” She asked.

Instead of answering he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture and handed it to her.

Clara looked at it. It was a photo of a baby, dressed in a cute polka dot yellow sundress smiling. She had David’s amber brown eyes. Her eyes widen as it slowly dawned on her. David had a daughter!

Clara looked at him.

“You have a baby?” She said as a fact.

He nodded.

“Yep!” David said proudly.

She smiled softly at the picture. 

“She beautiful!” Clara replied.

David beamed.

“Just like her mum,” He said. “Of course, she’s a bit of a daddy’s girl.” He smirked taking back the photo.

Clara glanced at him.

“What’s her name?” She asked.

He smiled thoughtfully.

“Sarah,” David replied. “After our mum.” He added smiling sadly.

Clara shook her head.

“You’re a dad.” She said in disbelief.

David scoffed.

“Don’t sound so surprised!” He remarked.

Clara looked at him.

“No, it’s just…I should’ve realized that you would never...” She started to say. “I was stupid,” She muttered softly. Clara lowered her gaze ashamed. “I’m sorry.” She said sincerely.

David smiled nudging her shoulder softly

“Hey, do you really think I let one mess up ruin our friendship?” He scoffed lightly.

She glanced at him.

“You’ve always been like my little sister, raven,” He told her. “And you always will be.” David added.

“Yeah?” She said.

He nodded.

“Yeah,” David replied. “Just as annoying, irritating…” He teased.

Clara scowled but smirked.

“Oi,” She remarked. “Keep it up and I’ll comment on your ‘dad shock’!” Clara teased back.

David just grinned as she hugged his arm.

But the happiness didn’t last long a minute later they heard the back door open and Jamie’s voice.

David glanced at her worried, he hadn’t planned on being here when Jamie was but Clara gave him a reassuring look.

“You need to talk to him.” She said.

David sighed. He hated it but she was right.

“Clara?” Jamie called out.

“In here!” Clara said carefully.

Jamie continued talking as he walked in.

“I went to the florist but he won’t have the flowers until…” He paused as soon as he saw David.

His face went pale as he slowly removed and tossed his jacket aside. He just stared at his brother like he was a stranger from space. It was clear he wasn’t happy to see him.

The tension was thick. Clara cleared her throat.

“Jamie, look who it is.” She said nervously.

Jamie nodded.

“I see.” He replied grimly.

Clara swallowed.

“I invited him,” She explained. “Everything’s fine, now.” Clara smiled.

He scoffed.

“Oh, really?” Jamie replied folding his arms. “Did hell freeze over?” He remarked.

David stood hoping to reason with him.

“I was hoping we could talk.” He replied hopeful.

Jamie scowled.

“Keep hoping,” He remarked. “I’m off!” Jamie said grabbing his jacket again.

David groaned.

“Jamie, please?” He begged.

Jamie wasn’t listening. He had his jacket on and was heading back out.

Clara stood.

“Jamie, David has a daughter!’ She told him hoping it would it would change his mind. But it did little to sway him.

“Congratulations!” He muttered before slamming the door behind him.

David just stood there baffled and defeated. It was hopeless! Jamie didn’t even care he had a niece, now! This wasn’t the Jamie he remembered. Something else was bothering him. But what?

He then felt Clara hugging his arm. He glanced down and smiled slightly at his cousin.

At least somebody liked him.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, what happened?” Bill asked from the living room while Jamie made the coffee. His turn this time.

Jamie sighed as he stirred his coffee with a spoon in the kitchen.

“Well, he has a beard.” He said as he came in with their mugs.

“You’re joking?” Bill scoffed.

He smirked.

“Nope, nearly didn’t recognize him,” He replied. “I almost thought it was the caterer.” Jamie snorted as he handed her a mug and sat in the bean bag chair. The thing nearly swallowed him as he tried to get comfortable.

Jamie frowned.

“Blimey, can’t you get actual furniture?” He complained.

Bill shrugged from the couch.

“Bean bags are all the rage.” She replied simply.

Jamie made a face.

“So’s streaking but I don’t see you doing that.” He remarked.

She gave him a look.

“Too cold.” Bill replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes sipping his coffee.

“So, what did he want?” Bill asked blowing the steam from her cup.

He grunted.

“Wanted to talk, of course.” Jamie replied.

“And you just walked away instead of hearing him out?” She clarified.

He gave her a look.

“I wouldn’t be here getting eaten by your bean bag chair if I had, would I, now?” He remarked.

Bill shrugged.

“Or you could just admit that you’re still jealous that David got his happy ending and you didn’t.” Bill said honestly.

He just glanced at her. Maybe he should. Deep down it was true but he wasn’t going to tell her that. Smith family pride.

“I’m an uncle.” Jamie blurted instead.

Bill’s eyes widen.

“Seriously?” She exclaimed.

He nodded.

“It’s a girl,” Jamie added smiling slightly. “I have a niece.” He said thoughtfully, taking another sip.

She grinned.

“That’s fantastic!” Bill gushed.

He lightly scoffed.

“Uncle Jamie, who would’ve thought?” Jamie said more to himself.

Bill looked at him.

“Do you want to see her?” She asked.

Jamie scoffed at her.

“Of course, I do!” He replied.

She shrugged.

“Well, then that might be your reason to talk to him.” Bill replied honestly.

She was right. If he wanted to see his niece he would have to face David sooner or later. God, he hated when she was right!

Jamie sighed.

"Fine, I'll try." He said.

"That's the spirit!" Bill replied.

Jamie then scowled as he struggled to get up from the bean bag chair.

"Just get me out of this bloody chair, will ya'?" He grumbled trying to get out.

Bill smirked helping him get up out of the bean bag chair.

 

 

“How did it go?” Danny asked Clara. He kissed her on the cheek as he came into the living room.

She had called him over as soon as David left. She was still upset about Jamie. She couldn't figure out why Jamie acted like that. Okay, she expected him to argue or even leave when he saw David but he didn’t even care that he had a niece, now! It was so unlike him. 

She sighed.

“Well, things between me and David are fine,” Clara told him. She smiled slightly. “And he and Rose have a daughter, now! Her name’s Sarah!” 

He smiled.

“That’s great!” He said. But then he saw her smile slowly fade.

“But something's wrong, isn't there?" Danny said.

Clara lowered her gaze.

“Jamie wasn’t exactly thrilled,” She replied softly. She looked at him. “He even left.” Clara said baffled.

Danny shrugged.

“That’s not surprising, really,” He said. “You knew that the tension was bad between them.” Danny pointed out.

She nodded.

“But I thought he’d at least be happy about his niece,” Clara replied. She shook her head. “I thought that would make him stay and talk.” She replied.

Danny sighed.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” He said. “Jamie’s just have a tantrum as usual.” Danny reasoned.

Clara gave him a disapproving look but was too drained to correct him. Just then there was a knock on the door.

She frowned confused. She wasn’t expecting anybody. Maybe her dad forgot his key?

Danny looked at her.

“Who's that?” He asked.

She sighed.

“Might be dad,” Clara replied. “Probably forgot his key, again.” She said.

Clara opened the door expecting her father but instead there was a tall, lanky man holding a huge boutique of flowers in front of his face. Oddly enough it was the flowers that she originally sent Jamie out for.

Clara was confused.

“Um, can I help you?” She asked.

“Yes, I have some sunflowers for a Miss Clara Oswald.” A very familiar voice replied.

Clara shook her head.

“Uh, that’s not possible my brother said the flower shop was out.” She said.

“I know,” He replied in a thick Scottish accent. He then moved the flowers revealing his face. “I took the last batch.”

It was Peter!

Clara just froze. It wasn’t possible! But there he was, that wild curly dark hair, those alluring eyes, that Scottish smile!

She just stared at him completely stunned.

"Peter...how...?" She barely got out.

“Hello, Clara.” Peter smiled thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of piles of drafts* Hi, been a while, sorry! I kept writing a draft then I kept tossing it (lol!) but I'm happy with this chapter! But I'm back and so's the story! (yay!) 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter! :)
> 
> Let's see how Clara deals with Danny and Peter! ;)

Clara was frozen but her knees were jelly. She held onto the door for support for fear she would faint. She was stunned. How was this happening? Was Peter really at her door?

“Clara,” Peter repeated slightly concerned. “It’s me Peter!” He smiled.

Clara swallowed to speak but Danny’s voice chimed in first.

“Clara,” Danny chimed coming in. “Who’s at the door?” He said glancing from behind.

Dread and guilt filled inside her. She lowered her gaze and slowly opened the door wider.

“Um, this is Peter,” She replied flimsily motioning her hand. “A friend.” Clara lied. She then barely glanced at Peter. “Peter…. this is Danny…my fiancé.” She managed to get out.

Peter’s smile slowly faltered. He nodded understanding.

“Fiancé?” He said as a fact.

Clara nodded.

Danny frowned placing his arm around Clara. She could feel her cheeks reddened. She silently wished the floor would just open up and swallow her!

There was a flash of jealousy in Peter's eyes. She needed to get these two separated before trouble started! 

“I don’t remember you mentioning a male friend from France?” He said confused.

Clara smiled nervously. “That’s because he’s Jamie’s friend,” She quickly replied. “From California.”

Danny looked at Peter, wary.

“Oh?” He replied.

Peter nodded politely despite feeling a stab in his heart.

“Aye,” He replied giving a faint smile. “I’m a very good friend of Jamie’s.” Peter said softly. He was now regretting coming.

Danny looked at them both but before he could ask more questions, the back door open and Jamie walked inside. He must’ve heard what was going on because he immediately went to Peter, greeting him like an old friend.

“Peter,” He grinned putting his arm around him. “How are you, eh?” Jamie smiled.

Peter just looked at this young man like he was from Mars.

Clara grinned.

“Yeah, Jamie, isn’t great that Peter could finally visit?” She said giving Peter a knowing look.

Peter nodded finally getting it.

"Yes, good to see you!" He said flimsily.

Jamie then took the flowers and continued.

“Ah, I see you got the new florist job,” He said handing the bouquet to Clara. “Thank you for delivering those.” Jamie grinned. He then quickly led Peter to the kitchen still rambling.

Clara sighed with some relief.

“See,” She told Danny, smiling calmly “Jamie’s old friend.” She set the flowers in a vase. “He is capable of making of friends you know.” Clara added.

Danny still seemed suspicious but shrugged.

“Right, I guess I’ll go, then,” He said kissing her cheek. Danny smiled. “I’ll call you?”

Clara just nodded pretending to be interested in the petals.

The door closed and she exhaled. She could breathe again but she still had to face Peter. And that was going to be hard.

Jamie walked back in.

“Thanks,” Clara said grateful. “I’m still mad at you about David…but thanks for the help.” She added sincerely.

Jamie just smiled slightly understanding. He expected that.

“Good luck, in there.” He told her.

Clara nodded and slowly went into the kitchen. Peter was standing by the sink staring into an empty water glass. He looked so deflated it hurt.

“Hi.” She said nervously.

“Hi,” He replied somberly setting the glass down. Peter sighed. “So that’s Jamie?” He said plainly.

Clara nodded.

“Yeah, that’s Jamie.” She replied feeling slightly awkward. “Nice, isn’t he?” Clara added coming closer.

Peter nodded.

“Mm, very nice,” He then glared at her. “So, when were you going to tell me things were serious with pretty boy?” Peter snapped bitterly.

Clara sighed.

“First off, don’t be an arse and second his name is Danny.” She corrected. 

He nodded.

“Right, Danny the wonderful fiancé!” He replied sarcastically moving his arms.

She scowled.

“You knew an engagement was a possibility,” She said defensive. She frowned. “And what about you? What are you doing here?” Clara asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and folded his arms, tilting his head at her.

“I’m on a secret mission with the florist police. I'm investigating fraudulent tulips… I missed you, Clara!” He scoffed loudly. “I wanted to see you!” Peter declared like it should've been obvious.

Clara sighed.

“It was for the best,” She said softly. She gazed up into his eyes. “You knew I was going back to him and promised to move on.” Clara added.

Peter looked at her.

“And you believed me?” He replied with a sad smirk.

Clara shook her head.

“Peter, I…” She started to say.

But Peter silenced her with a soft kiss, it was simple brush of his lips on hers but it was enough to send the pleasant shivers Clara had been missing for so long.

He slowly pulled back after the kiss.

She gazed up at him. God, how she missed those eyes, his kiss…just everything about him. 

She pressed her lips.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Clara said softly.

Peter smiled tenderly.

“I know,” He replied taking her hand. “But when have I ever followed the rules?” Peter said lovingly.

A faint smile formed on Clara’s face but it was brief.

“Peter, I can’t do this,” Clara said. “I…I promised to marry Danny.” She explained. “I don’t want to be that kind of girlfriend…I couldn’t do that to him,” She added lowering her gaze. “Please, understand.” Her voice was soft and small.

Clara looked at him.

“Can we be friends?” She asked.

He gently stroked her arm.

“Is that what you want?” He asked.

Part of Clara wanted to say no, she was tempted to kiss him again but instead she nodded slowly.

He looked at her and smiled softly.

“Okay.” He said.

Clara smiled and hugged him feeling grateful. He briefly closed his eyes. She felt wonderful in his arms, again. Deep down he wanted to carry her off somewhere and just hold her and let everyone in house be damned!

She pulled back and smiled at him and left the kitchen. 

Peter smiled back but in his mind the battle for Clara’s heart had just begun.

 

 

Jamie stood outside at the payphone and he waited counting the rings, periodically checking the number Clara had given him. He gripped the phone nervously. His throat felt dry and he was losing his nerve.

God, was this even a good idea, he wondered? After the way he left why would David talk to him?

He swallowed having second thoughts about calling when he heard a male voice. But it wasn’t David.

“Hello?” A Northern London male accent answered.

“Um, hi,” He said awkwardly. Jamie wondered if he had the right number. “Is David Smith there?” He asked.

“No, I’m afraid you’ve missed him and Rose,” The man replied. He then asked. “You’re Jamie, aren’t you?” He guessed.

Jamie frowned.

“Yeah, how did…?” He started to ask.

There was a clever smirk in his voice.

“You sound alike,” He replied. The man chuckled. “You’ve both got that same nerdy Scottish brogue.” He added. 

Jamie just ignored the remark and frowned. “Um, who is this?”

“I’m Chris, their friend, I’m babysitting for them,” He explained. “Anyway, what did you want?” Chris asked.

Jamie just stood there clearing his throat like an idiot. He knew David probably told all his friends about him. Probably all embarrassing, he reasoned. He could sense it.

Finally, he exhaled and spoke.

“I…I just wanted to talk to him,” He explained quickly. “But if he’s not around then never….” Jamie paused. He could hear a baby laughing in the background. His niece.

A smile grew across his face.

“Is that Sarah?” He asked.

Chris’s tone became friendly.

“Yeah, she’s playing with her toys.” Chris replied.

Jamie grinned at the happy sounds and coos.

“She sounds brilliant,” He muttered thoughtfully. “I’d love to see her.” He said more to himself. He paused for a second as if considering something. Maybe he was being stupid.

“Yeah,” Chris replied breaking into his thoughts. “She’s a luv!” He sighed. “So, you were saying?” He asked.

Jamie briefly lowered his gaze then looked back up.

“Um, just tell him I called and… I’m around if he still wants to talk.” He said carefully.

Jamie then gave him the address of the college and thanked him before hanging up.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. That was actually the easy part. 

Now, he just had to wait for David to respond…and hope he hadn’t blown it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So we've been through the return of Peter and Clara (went well, right? (lol) ) Now let's see what Jack is up to!
> 
> *Just to let you know I will be gone for a few days so enjoy the chapter! :) And I will see you soon with some more drama...err...fun for our couples! Later! <3

Jack tapped his fingers against the glass counter. He must’ve been standing at the pawnshop for fifteen minutes. He hated being there. The place smelled like cheap cigars and varnish, opera music played over the loudspeaker. It wasn’t the most honest pawnshop in town but Jack was desperate for money. He was on a mission. To get back to Jamie and this was the only way.  
He leaned against the counter staring at the elderly man, growing impatient as the grungy and pudgy owner puffed on his cigar and carefully looked over each vintage baseball cards with his fat fingers. He swore he was going slow just to annoy him.

The man finally looked at him removing his cigar.

“I’ll give you twenty each.” He said in a gruff voice.

Jack scoffed.

“Twenty?” He exclaimed. “You’ve got to be kidding me! These cards are worth way more than that!” Jack protested.

The older man gave him an angry look.

He pointed at him with his smelly cigar. “Don’t push it, son!” He snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, just check again!” He shot back.

The man sighed and checked again. He seemed satisfied this time and shrugged.

“Twenty-five.” He replied.

Jack pressed his lips completely irritated. He looked at him and tugged a ring off his finger setting it on the counter. He couldn’t even remember where he got it from and at this point he didn’t care.

“Here take this,” He said. “It’s silver.” Jack added determined.

The man scowled.

“Look, junior, I’ve got tons of baseball cards and rings! And you’re starting to annoy me,” He snipped. “Now, you either take the cash or get out!” The man threatened. 

Jack was growing frustrated. It wasn’t enough and he had already sold half his stuff but it was better than nothing. 

Finally, he nodded.

“Fine.” He remarked.

The man nodded and started gathering the cards. He glanced at Jack.

“What do you need this money for anyway?” He said in a suspicious tone.

Jack just glared at him. Like he would tell him.

“None of your business.” He muttered.

The man just smirked as he went to the cash register to fetch the money. 

“Here.” The owner grunted annoyed.

Jack nodded and left the pawn shop feeling deflated.

He stared at the cash in his hand. It wasn’t enough. Plane tickets weren’t cheap especially to Scotland and Jack wasn’t rich. He sighed heavily and wandered around until he found a bench to sit on.

“Now what?” Jack wondered rubbing his tired eyes.

He tried to think but the passing loving couples made it hard. It was like they were mocking him.

He had to get back to Jamie. But how? Jack was growing desperate but he was losing hope.

Just then a plane flew overhead and a slow smile spread across his face.

Maybe he didn’t need a ticket to catch a plane, he thought? There were such things as stowaways, right?

Of course, he could hear Jamie’s voice shouting at him, ‘Jack Harkness, are you insane!?’

And maybe he was, it was dangerous and he could get caught but to get back to Jamie, he’d stowaway inside a suitcase. 

Feeling nervous but hopeful Jack headed for the nearest airport.

He had a plane to catch.

 

 

“Peek a boo!” Jamie said covering his eyes then uncovering them, grinning making Sarah giggle. He just smiled at her in awe.

Jamie swore every shroud of adult intelligence completely disappeared whenever he was around his niece and he loved it! Sarah had become the one bright spot he needed. And maybe this was his happy ending. To have a niece and watch her grow up. And he could live with that.

And he and David were talking, again, though he was still staying tight lipped about Jack and his bisexuality. His family still assumed the California lover was some mysterious female. Jamie just wasn’t ready to come out, yet and probably wouldn't be.

He sat on the carpet of his living room and repeated the peek a boo action again. Sarah giggled harder.  
Rose watched from the couch knitting a baby blanket, smiling.

He gently took his baby niece into his lap and cradle her telling promises of stuffed animals and trips to Disney World.

Rose smirked shaking her head. “You’re just going to spoil her, huh?” She teased.

Jamie scoffed.

“Of course, I am,” He replied. “I’m the fun uncle!” Jamie declared proudly. Sarah cooed in agreement. He grinned. “See? She agrees!”

Rose just chuckled. She loved how Sarah and Jamie had bonded.

A minute later Clara walked in looking confused checking her purse. She was muttering to herself.

Rose frowned.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

Clara seemed unsure.

“Um, I can’t find my keys.” She said.

Jamie glanced up at her.

“Don’t you normally keep them on the key hook or your purse?” He asked.

She sighed.

“Yes, but I can’t find them and I have a date with Danny soon.” Clara said.

Jamie tilted his head.

“Okay, obvious question, where were you when you last had them?”

Clara thought a second.

“I had them this morning when I went to class…” She paused. “Then I ran into Peter after school and we talked then I came home and now they’re gone.”

Jamie arched his eyebrow.

Clara knew what he was thinking and scoffed.

“I know what you’re thinking,” She said. “And Peter did not steal my keys.” Clara insisted.

Jamie shrugged letting out a casual chuckle.

“Of course not,” He said. “Why would a love-struck con artist, pick pocketer do that?” Jamie remarked.

Clara scowled.

“Oh, hush,” She said. “I just misplaced them.” Clara said more to herself. 

“Of course,” Rose chimed. She set aside her knitting. “I’ll help ya’ find them, yeah?” She offered.

Clara smiled grateful and the two started searching the house.

Jamie sighed and looked at his niece.

“You and I both know he took them, right?” He whispered gently.

Sarah cooed and Jamie smiled kissing her temple.

Just then the phone rang.

“Oh, the fun never ends,” Jamie muttered carefully getting up and carrying Sarah in his arms. He went to the phone and picked it up. “Hello?” He said.

A female voice answered.

“Jamie?” It was Martha.

He smiled.

“Martha, hi,” He said. “How have ya’ been?” Jamie replied happily.

But Martha didn’t sound happy. Her tone was worried and frantic.

“Please, tell me he’s with you!” She blurted.

Jamie frowned.

“Who?” He replied.

“Jack,” She said frantic. “Is he there?” Martha said.

“No,” Jamie replied. He frowned. “Why? What’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

“He’s gone,” Martha replied exasperated. “Jack’s gone and I have no idea where he is!” She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was gone. Bloody fantastic! He could be anywhere, Jamie realized and that worried him. According to Martha, Jack had been a mess after he left even drinking a bit and becoming moody. This was his fault, Jamie thought sadly. All he wanted was for Jack to be happy but instead he was out there hurt, stranded or god forbid something worse!

Jamie continued wandering through campus alone with his dark thoughts when suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling him. And it was a voice he wished he could avoid. Danny.

He sighed and paused allowing Danny to catch up.

“Hey, Jamie, glad I caught you,” Danny said. “Can I talk to for a second?” He asked.

Jamie grunted as he turned to face him.

“Don’t know that’s a pretty long talk.” He remarked.

Danny pressed his lips and folded his arms.

“I know you don’t like me but you’re close with Clara so you’re the only one that can help me.” He replied.

Jamie looked at him.

“With what?” Jamie asked.

Danny sighed.

“It’s about Peter, I don’t trust him,” He admitted. “I think something happened between the two of them in France.” Danny replied.

He just shrugged.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Jamie asked.

Danny came closer.

“I know she talked to you every day,” Danny said. “Did she ever mention anything happening between her and Peter?” He asked.

Jamie sighed heavily.

“First off, I didn’t talk to her every day, yeah? I’m not her babysitter,” He remarked. “And second if you’re having an issue with Clara then you need to talk to her.” Jamie replied.

“I’ve tried,” Danny insisted. “But she won’t talk to me.” He said exasperated.

He shrugged.

“Well, sorry, can't help you, there," He said. "Besides I try to stay out of my family’s love life.” Jamie replied simply.

He started to go but Danny stopped him. He looked at him suspiciously.

“You know something don’t you?” He said.

Jamie rolled his eyes. He didn’t need this, not now. Of course, he knew something had been going on but there was no way he was going to rat out Clara besides he had other worries on his mind. Like Jack.

He tilted his head slightly annoyed.

“Look, as interesting as all this drama is so early in the morning I’m already running late for my volunteer job at the library and I haven’t had my coffee, yet so I’m just going to go, now.” Jamie remarked.

He turned to leave.

Danny glared at him.

“Useless twit!” He shouted.

Jamie just calmly raised two fingers at him and kept walking.

He had walked only a few feet when two police officers suddenly emerged and stopped him.

Now what, Jamie thought exasperated?

The two men peered at him sternly. Jamie was slightly worried. It wasn’t seriously possible to get arrested for not telling somebody their fiancé had slept with someone else was it?

A tall cropped red-haired officer spoke first.

“Are you Jamie Smith?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Jamie replied carefully.

The man nodded.

“I’m Inspector Fox, we got a call from your cousin Clara Oswald about a strange man hanging around your family's home.” He explained.

Jamie’s eyes widen.

“Is she okay?” He asked concerned.

Inspector Fox nodded.

“She’s fine but she believes you may know the man.” The officer replied.

He frowned.

“Oh?” Jamie said.

He sighed looking at his notepad.

“Yes, according to her the man was looking for you. He told your cousin he played cards with you and wanted to know if you were around. Said his name was John Smith. Tall, thin, black hair.” Inspector Fox told Jamie. He glanced at him. “Do you know such a man?”

Jamie scowled. Know him?! John Smith stole money from him that he won fair and square after a poker game a month before! He had filed a police report but nothing came of it. He knew this jerk very well!

“Oh, I know that name very well,” He scoffed. “I filed a robbery report on that twit!” Jamie frowned.

Another officer spoke.

“That’s why we’re here,” He said. “We’d like you to come down and identify him and give you the option to press charges if you like.” He explained.

Jamie scoffed.

“I’d love to!” He replied.

 

The police led him to their car and drove him to the station. When they got there Jamie was led down a grey dim hall. They stopped at a beige metal door with a small plaque that read interrogation room on it.

The officer looked at him.

"You ready?" He asked.

Jamie scoffed.

"Oh, yes!" He said.

He opened the door and Jamie went in first, ready to tell this creep off.

But as soon as he went in Jamie halted in his tracks. It wasn't John. Jamie was stunned. He couldn’t believe who he was seeing. It was like a dream, any minute he would wake up and he would be in his bed, alone. But the piercing blue eyes continued to stare right through him. 

The officer looked at him concerned.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Jamie didn’t answer, he swore he was going to faint. In the chair was a familiar person he thought he’d never see again.

“Jack!?” Jamie gasped.

Jack sat in his chair smiling sheepishly.

“Hi, sweetheart,” He said slightly embarrassed. He raised his handcuffed wrists. “Think they’ll let us use these, later?” Jack lightly joked.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie just gawked. He couldn't believe it! Jack was here. But how? He shook his head completely confused as he came closer to his chair.

"I wouldn't, sir." Inspector Fox warned.

Jamie rolled his eyes and scowled at him.

"It's alright, he's not John Smith," He said. Jamie glanced back Jack. "He's my boyfriend." He admitted.

Jack smiled softly at him.

He scoffed.

"You're really here." Jamie said.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah," He replied. "Not exactly how I planned but I'm here!" Jack said raising his handcuffed wrists.

“How?” He asked.

Inspector Fox sighed.

“We believe he stowed away on a plane.” He interjected.

Jamie’s eyes widen in shock.

He looked at Jack, questionably.

“You what?” He said.

Jack tilted his head and sighed.

“Stow away is such a tacky word,” He said. “I like to think I hitched a plane ride.” Jack replied.

Jamie scoffed out a chuckle.

“Seriously? You’re joking, right?” He said.

Inspector Fox cleared his throat.

“He told the stewardess he was a roadie for the Rolling Stones in order to stay.” He added.

Jamie groaned. This was getting better and better!

Jack shrugged.

“Hey, she bought it.” He replied simply.

Jamie gave him a look. Jack just grinned sweetly.

He could feel the inspector looking at them both like they were crazy. And maybe they were.

“We’ll talk about this, later.” Jamie told him.

Jamie then realized it was to him to clear this mess up or Jack was going to end up in jail! So, he pulled aside the officer and started explaining everything to the inspector. After a few minutes of explaining and promising to pay the plane ticket, inspector Fox, finally agreed to let Jack go.

He unlocked the handcuffs and left the room to get the paperwork so they could leave.

As soon as the door shut Jamie glared at Jack. He was still upset at him about stowing away like that! 

“Stow away?” He questioned.

Jack just shoved his hands in his pockets and said nothing.

Jamie came closer.

“You could’ve been hurt!” He shouted.

Jack just looked at him.

"I mean what were you thinking,” He snipped. Jamie shoved him in the chest. “You had us all scared to death! You could’ve been stranded or hurt or…”

Before he could finish Jack grabbed his wrists and pulled Jamie towards him into a tender kiss, silencing him. For a minute his anger was forgotten. Jamie kissed back almost melting, reminding him of much he missed Jack and his kiss. He pulled him closer, their lips gently tugging and his fingers lovingly touching the sides of Jack’s face.

After the kiss Jamie smiled at him, thoughtfully.

“I’ve missed that,” He admitted softly. Jamie then groaned remembering why he was upset with him. “But why did you have to stowaway for, eh?”

Jack sighed rubbing his eyes.

“I had to get back to you,” He told him frustrated. “I was going out of my mind without you!” 

Jamie met his eyes.

“You had options,” He pointed out. “There are other ways of getting here.” Jamie argued.

Jack nodded.

“I know but I wasn’t raising money fast enough,” He told him. Jack's eyes grew sad. “Every day I felt like I was losing time…” His sentence trailed and he paused. “I was afraid of being too late and losing you to someone else.”

Jamie lightly scoffed.

“Jack, you really think I could choose someone else over you,” He said. Jamie pulled the key from under his shirt. “Why do you think I still wear this for, huh?” He cradled his face, stroking his hair. His eyes full of love and devotion. “No one can ever replace you.” Jamie promised him.

Jack shrugged.

“Well, I am an original.” He dramatically boasted.

Jamie smirked.

“You also still have an ego, I see.” He teased.

Jack just grinned and kissed his nose making him scrunch up his face.

“Stop,” He smirked. Jamie looked at him, thoughtfully. He sighed. “Come on, then,” Jamie said. “Let’s get you the house and something to eat, yeah?” “I bet you haven’t eaten, much, huh?” He said.

Jack could feel his stomach grumble. He was starving! He had been so busy trying to get back to Jamie, he hadn’t thought much about food.

He shrugged.

“Well, I did have some honey roasted peanuts.” Jack replied.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah, well, that’s not enough,” He said. “I’ll make you something, ‘kay?” Jamie said.

Jack smiled sheepishly.

“Fried egg sandwich?” He asked.

Jamie smiled.

“Of course.” He replied.

Jack grinned touching his forehead with his and taking both his hands, interlacing his fingers with his. He closed his eyes, smiling. It was real. No more dreams, no more tears or alcohol infused tricks. Jamie was his again.

It was the best feeling in the world!


	10. Chapter 10

Clara waited anxiously at the coffee shop for Peter. She had to talk to him. The stunts he was pulling to prevent or delay her from her dates with Danny had to stop. They were getting silly.

Just then Peter showed up with that charming smile. Clara almost melted but remind herself why she asked him here.

“Hi.” He said sitting across from her.

“Hi.” She said softly.

A waitress came by and Peter ordered a coffee. He glanced back at Clara.

“So, let's get this over with.” Peter sighed. 

Clara looked at him questionably.

"You did call me here to lecture me, didn't you?" He asked.

She stared at him, curious. 

“How did you…” Clara started to ask.

He smiled slightly at her.

“I’m not stupid, Clara,” Peter replied. “I like to think I still know you.” He said.

She sighed.

“I’m not trying to lecture,” She said. Clara paused choosing her words. “I’m just asking you to stop all this nonsense, please?” She added.

He leaned over the table resting his arms and tilted his head.

“Why don’t you stop?” He replied.

She frowned.

“Excuse me?” Clara scoffed.

Peter stared at her in a way that almost made her shiver but she had to remain strong.

“Why don’t you just admit that you love me?” He said.

Clara sighed. “Look, what we had was nice,” She said. “But I’m getting married.”

Peter chuckled.

“No, you’re not.” He smirked.

“I beg your pardon?” Clara scowled.

Peter shook his head suppressing a grin.

“Clara, it's all ready,” He declared. “The church, ring, dresses, food, everything including the adorable cliché smiles!” He remarked. "Everything ready to go!" 

She just folded her arms and shrugged.

“Your point?” Clara replied.

He looked at her curious.

“So, what's the hold up, Clara,” He asked. “Everything’s ready but you never set the date.” Peter replied honestly.

Clara frowned. Had she set a date? No, of course, she had! So why couldn’t she think of it?

Peter softened his tone.

“When did we meet?” He said.

Clara wanted to smile but she refused. She wasn’t going to let him win!

“June 3, 1967.” She answered plainly.

He smiled.

Clara sighed.

“Okay, so I know that,” She replied. “But I have set a date, I’m just overwhelmed by…everything.” She flimsily explained.

Peter nodded and slowly stood.

Clara glanced up at him as he touched her hand.

“Clara, I have and will always be there for you,” He told her. Then his eyes grew sad. “But don’t expect me to be there after the wedding.” Peter sighed. “I’m not that type.”

Clara watched him leave and muttered ‘twit’ under her breath but she wasn’t sure who it was aimed at. Grumbling, she paid for her coffee and left.

Right now, she hated love and she hated men! 

 

Meanwhile Jamie laid there in bed watching the bubbles float in the air. For the first time he actually felt happy. In that tiny bed Jack was with him, the tan sheets wrapped around them, the warmth of their bodies touching. It was perfect!

He smirked popping a couple. Jack just grinned dipping the wand into the bottle and blowing some more.

He caught one on the wand.

“Got one for ya’.” Jack said.

Jamie smiled and took the purple wand and slowly blew creating more bubbles.

Jack beamed.

“I could watch you do that all day.” He teased.

Jamie smirked and blushed. He snickered.

“Stop it!” He playfully warned.

“Sure, your niece won’t mind we took her bubbles?” Jack asked.

“I’ll buy her more.” Jamie replied simply.

He blew a few more bubbles and set aside the bottle. He laid back allowing Jack to wrap his arm around him resting his forehead on his bare shoulder.

“I’m glad you came back,” Jamie said softly looking at him. He smirked. “I’m not thrilled about how you did it but I’m glad you did.” He admitted.

Jack smiled.

He glanced up at him. There was a question burning in his mind.

Jamie watched him prop himself up. He stroked Jamie’s arm with his fingers.

“Jamie, come home with me,” He said softly. “Back to California.” Jack asked.

Jamie just looked at him.

“I know you have a life here,” He said touching the side of his face. “But I can’t go back to California without you. Please, Jamie?” Jack begged.

He smiled.

“Okay.” He replied simply.

Jack smiled almost scoffing.

“Really, just that easy?” He said.

Jamie nodded.

Jack then feigned disappointment.

“Well!" He exclaimed dramatically. "And I had this grand speech planned!” He scoffed.

Jamie laughed.

“Oh, poor baby!” He remarked.

Jack grinned.

“I also thought we could travel.” Jack added.

“Not as stowaways, I assume?” Jamie teased.

Jack smirked.

“No, not as stowaways,” He said. He looked at him lovingly.

Jack then tilted his head, curious.

“What made you…” He started to ask.

Jamie shrugged.

“I’m not happy,” Jamie replied simply. “I’m in college doing what’s expected of me but I don’t feel like I belong.” He scoffed. He sighed. “I don’t think this is what I really want.” He said sadly.

Jamie took his hand.

“I was happier in California…” He admitted glancing at him. “With you.”

Jack smiled.

“Me too.” He said.

He grinned.

“But I still want to see my niece.” He added.

Jack nodded.

“I can live with that.” He said.

He gazed into Jamie's amber colored eyes and a playful smile spread across his face. His eyes danced.

Jamie snickered.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

“Oh, the same thing I did when we got here." Jack grinned coming closer.

He cupped the side of his face and gently kissed him. Jamie reached up and combed his fingers through Jack’s hair intensifying the kiss. 

But before anything could happen the door opened and a loud 'Oh, my god!' disrupted the moment.

They had been caught!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! Sorry, for the wait but I was sick last week with sinuses but I'm back and feeling much better! (Yay!) 
> 
> So, who caught Jack and Jamie? Let's find out! :)

Clara! It had to be Clara! The one person that always spoke so highly of him and saw him as her rock had caught him with a guy in bed! Perfect!

“Shit!” Jamie exclaimed. He rose to get up forgetting Jack was still on top of him and accidentally threw him off the bed.

“Hey!” He yelled hitting the floor with the blanket still wrapped around him.

Jamie winced.

“Sorry, luv, sorry!” He apologized. 

Clara’s face was now completely crimson! She just slowly backed away, embarrassed. 

“I… I’m sorry,” She said leaving. “I…I…I’ll just go!” She quickly said closing the door.

Jamie covered his face embarrassed and overwhelmed. This was going fantastic! 

“Maybe I should go.” Jack said.

Jamie shook his head.

“You stay,” He said firmly. Jamie sighed. “I just need to talk to her.” He said.

Jamie immediately got dressed and went after Clara.

It didn’t take long to find her. She was in the hall bathroom, her favorite place to hide.

He knocked on the door.

“Clara?” Jamie said.

No answer.

Jamie knocked again.

“Raven?” He said.

“I-I’m fine,” She assured him. “Just…um, washing my face!” Clara replied despite no water running.

He sighed. 

“I don’t hear any water.” Jamie remarked.

Suddenly water started running.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Clara, please come out and talk to me?” He begged.

A second later the door opened. Clara, slowly came out still not quite looking at him.

She finally glanced at him.

“I wasn’t hiding,” Clara insisted. “I was just washing up.” She said folding her arms.

Jamie just nodded not buying a word.

“Of course.” He replied.

Clara gave him a look then picked at her sleeve.

“So, are you…” She started to ask.

Jamie sighed.

“No, I prefer men and women.” He admitted.

She nodded.

“Why didn’t you ever say?” Clara asked softly.

Jamie swallowed.

“It’s not something I can explain,” He said. “I just…”

Clara looked at him. Her eyes glazed with tears and some hurt.

“That wasn’t my question,” She softly interjected. “I thought…you and me were close. That we could tell each other anything.” Clara shrugged sadly. “I guess I was wrong.”

Jamie now felt terrible.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized. “I never meant to make you feel like that.” Jamie said.

Clara sighed.

“Then why didn’t you tell me, Jamie,” She asked.

He just lowered his eyes.

Clara then realized something and met his eyes.

“He’s your lover from California, isn’t he?” She said as a fact.

Jamie nodded slowly.

She groaned. Now it made sense! 

“Jamie, god,” She said. “You kept this to yourself for a whole year? And didn’t even tell me? Why do all that heartache to yourself?” Clara said shaking her head.

Jamie inhaled and looked at her.

“Because you needed me and I didn’t want you to think less of me,” He admitted. “I didn’t want you to think I was some sort of perv or weirdo…. I was ashamed.” Jamie replied honestly.

He shrugged.

“I didn’t think having a cousin that was bisexual was something you could handle at the time.” He said.

Clara scoffed.

“If I was able to tell you about the details of an affair with another guy, you could’ve told me about this.” She pointed out.

Jamie realized she had a point. ‘Raven’ really wasn’t a little girl, anymore.

He nodded.

“Fair enough.” Jamie replied.

Clara came closer meeting his gaze.

"I may not understand all this but you will always be my cousin," She said. "I love you, you daft string bean." She teased him lovingly. 

He looked at her and smirked.

“I love you, too, Raven.” He smiled slightly.

Clara said nothing and just hugged him tight. Because he needed it. Because they both needed it.

After the hug Jamie smiled at her. She smiled back. He was still her six-foot one lovable mischievous cousin, she thought fondly.

“I better get back to Jack and check on him.” He sighed.

Clara nodded and watched him go back feeling happy for him but also extremely worried.

Her father was never going to accept this.

 

Jack sat on the edge of the bed dressed, waiting for Jamie. He heard the door open and saw him walk in.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah,” He replied sitting beside him. “Everything’s fine.” Jamie smiled.

Jack nodded and glanced at him.

“Do you want me to go?” He asked.

Jamie looked at him like he was daft.

“No, of course not!” He scoffed.

Jack shrugged.

“Well, it’s just your uncle will be coming home and…”

“So?” Jamie interjected. He shrugged his shoulder. "He comes home, I'll just tell him the truth."

Jack looked at him questionably.

"Jamie, you don't have..." He started to say.

Jamie continued.

“Dave, does not dictate who I love,” He replied. He met Jack’s eyes. “I’ve waited a year for you to come back. Something I thought would never happen!” Jamie scoffed. He shook his head. “I finally have my happiness, I’m not letting anybody take that away.” He said.

The love in Jack’s heart climbed higher hearing Jamie say that. It just made all the chaos and whatever else they had to face so worth it.

Jack smiled and rested his head on Jamie’s shoulder. Jack took his hand into his and gently toyed with Jamie’s long fingers.

He sighed dramatically.

“So, what bridge do you want to live under?” Jack lightly joked.

Jamie smirked and chuckled.

“Oh, maybe the one in the next neighborhood,” He teased. “It’s very upper crust!” Jamie joked back.

The two young lovers just smiled and held hands waiting for the fury to come home from work.


	12. Chapter 12

The door knocking woke Rose from a deep sleep, she tugged her white lace floral robe and went to the door.

She yawned as the knocking continued.

"Chill man!" Rose called.

She opened the door and was surprised to Jamie there looking uncomfortable and cold despite the chill he was only wearing a grey hoodie.

“Jamie, hi!” Rose smiled.

Jamie just nodded.

“Hi.” He said softly.

She could tell something was wrong.

“Is everything alright?” Rose asked.

“Yeah.” He lied.

Actually, Jamie was far from alright. He wanted far away from that house as possible! The argument was still fresh in his mind. His adrenaline was still rushing, he was hurt, he was angry. He was every negative feeling he could think of!  
The night had turned into a big ugly worded blur. Nasty things were said between him and Dave along with rapid and furious packing and a front door slamming.

Now here he was hoping for a few bucks from his sister in law for a hotel room for him and Jack. Not something he wanted to be asking but they had no choice. 

She studied Jamie. It was obvious she didn’t believe him but didn’t she press either.

“So, what brings you by?” She asked.

Jamie sighed feeling ashamed. He really didn’t want to ask her for money. 

“I was just wondering if I could borrow some cash for a motel,” He replied sheepishly. “I’ll pay you back.” He promised.

Rose frowned confused.

“Sure,” She replied. “But why are you going to a motel?” Rose asked curious.

Jamie just shrugged lowering his gaze. He really didn’t want to go into details.

His silence bothered Rose. She met his eyes.

“Jamie, what’s going on,” She asked. “Why did Dave kick you out?” Rose wanted to know.

He looked at her and realized he couldn't lie, anymore and the words tumbled out.

“Because I’m bisexual and Dave disagreed,” He admitted.

Rose just looked him.

Jamie glanced beside him.

“Oh, and he didn’t like my boyfriend.” He added.

Just then Jack slowly emerged. Jamie sighed heavily and his gut twisted. He was so nervous.

“This is Jack Harkness,” Jamie said. “He’s from California.” He replied awkwardly.

Jamie waited for a reaction from Rose. Something, anything, an outburst.

Instead Rose looked at Jack and smiled extending her hand.

“Well, nice to finally meet you!” Rose said.

Jack smiled slightly surprised.

“Uh, nice to meet you, too.” He replied.

Jamie suppressed a smirk. He really wasn’t expecting that but he was also so relieved! 

Rose then sighed and looked at them both.

“But you two are not staying at some rip off motel.” She said firmly. “You’re staying here.” Rose decided.

Before they could say anything, she had already brought them both into the house.

“Wait here.” Rose told them.

She started pulling out extra blankets from the hall closet.

“Now, I hope you don’t mind the guest room,” She said coming back. Rose handed Jack the blankets. “You do like children, right?” Rose questioned.

Jack nodded.

“Sure, love kids!” He said.

She nodded.

“Good answer,” Rose smiled. She pointed down the hall. “Room’s down there., there’s spare pajamas in the dresser if you need them. I’ll get you some pillows, yeah?” She said.

Jamie smiled at her grateful. Rose was a star in his book, right now!

 

 

A few minutes later David woke up, groggy, his hair messy and his glasses crooked. He walked into the living room as Rose was gathering extra bed linens.

“What’s going on,” David asked yawning. “Is Matt staying here? Did he eat too many brownies, again?” He lightly joked.

She looked at him and sighed.

“Jamie’s here,” Rose said. “Your uncle kicked him out.” She scowled.

His eyes widen.

“Really, why?” David asked.

Rose scoffed.

“Because Dave is prejudiced when it comes to two people in love!” She said disgusted.

David shook his head confused.

“Okay, I’m lost.” He said.

Rose looked at him, curious. David seemed genuinely confused.

“You mean you don’t know about this?” She said.

“Know what?” David replied.

Rose paused. She wasn’t expecting this. She thought he knew Jamie was bisexual after all they were brothers. How many people did he keep this from?

He sighed. “Sweetheart, it’s late and I like to know what’s going on with my brother.”

Rose inhaled and spoke.

“Jamie’s here…with his boyfriend, Jack,” She told him carefully. “Jamie’s bisexual and Dave threw him out because of it.” Rose explained further. “And they really need our support, now.” She added.

David just stood there shocked. His brother was bisexual? How did he not know this? Why didn’t he ever say? 

“Now, angel, please, don’t hate him…” She started to say.

“I don't hate him,” David scoffed. He sighed. “I’m just not exactly thrilled he didn’t tell me. Especially since I thought things had improved between us.” He lowered his gaze.

Rose could tell he was slightly hurt and tilted her head meeting his eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to him, yeah?” Rose suggested.

He nodded.

“I suppose.” David replied glancing behind him.

Rose smiled.

“Go on,” She said. “I’ll put these away.” Rose offered.

David nodded and went to talk to Jamie.

 

Jamie was fluffing the pillows on the fold out bed while Jack was in the baby’s room taking a peek at Sarah. He just couldn’t resist seeing Jamie’s niece, it was so cute! He had a feeling Jack was going to be amazing with her.

He pulled on his pajamas and looked around the room. It was small but nice, an oak dresser stood across the room beside a tiny closet along with a blue end table that stuck out and some beige curtains and an antique lamp with a statuette of a posh lady with a clock in her stomach. Nothing went together in that room but he was just grateful to have anywhere to sleep.

Just then he heard a door knock.

“Come in!” Jamie said.

David poked his head in before walking in.

Jamie glanced at him.

“Hi.” He said slightly nervous. He had a feeling he knew.

“Hi.” David replied.

“I guess you know, huh?” Jamie said.

“Yeah,” David replied. He looked at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He questioned. “It’s not like I’m naïve to this stuff.”

Jamie had no excuse. He hung his head.

“You’re right, I should’ve.” Jamie admitted shrugging.

“Then why didn’t you?” David scoffed. “I would've understood! I would've helped!” He said.

Jamie sighed frustrated.

“I was scared, okay?" He said.

"It’s not easy coming out and saying something like that! It’s not like admitting when I accidentally destroyed your baseball card collection when we were twelve!" He said loudly, his voice cracking.

Jamie lowered his gaze. "I know I could've handled it better...I... I can't..." His sentence trailed. He sniffed wiping his eyes. “Just please, David, don’t turn your back on me…I really need you. Please?” He begged softly.

David looked at his brother with no expression. His silence was worrying Jamie.

David finally sighed and spoke.

“Come here.” He said.

Jamie just stood there wary like a five-year-old expecting a trick.

David scoffed.

“I’m not going to do anything,” He said rolling eyes. “Now, come here, please?” David added motioning him over.

Jamie walked towards him. David placed his hands on his shoulders.

He sighed.

“You are my brother,” David started to say. He sighed. “You’re also the biggest pain in arse, ever!”

Jamie rolled his eyes but a small smile broke across his face.

He then looked at him sincerely.

“But I love you and I will never turn my back on you,” David promised. “Just no more secrets, okay?” He said.

Jamie smiled and nodded.

David then pulled him into a hug.

After the hug Jamie slowly pulled back.

"Thank you." He said.

“No problem," He smiled. David sighed heavily. "Now, I'm going back to bed!” He yawned.

He started to go but paused and looked back at Jamie.

“Oh, and if Jack messes up, he and I will have words.” He warned.

Jamie smirked.

“Okay.” He nodded.

David smiled at him and left.

Jamie stood there and slowly smiled. Despite everything a heavy weight had finally been lifted!

For the first time he could actually breathe!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy and I totally apologize. But I'm back!  
> And we are so close to finishing this! (yay!)
> 
> So, let's continue, shall we? :)
> 
> Enjoy! :) And thanks!

Jack woke up startled. He laid there, his breathing heavy. Another bad dream. Sunlight barely peaked through of Rose and David’s flat.  
What time was it, he wondered? 

Then suddenly remembered! Jamie! Where was he!?

He glanced beside him. Jamie was breathing softly, fast asleep. But there was that nagging fear. Was Jamie here or was it a cruel dream, again?

Jack gently shook Jamie’s shoulder.

He scowled keeping his eyes closed.

“Keep shaking me,” He grunted. “And I’ll hit you with my pillow.” Jamie muttered before opening his eyes.

He frowned at him like an unhappy child. His expression was cute.

Jack smirked feeling relieved.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He apologized.

“You know I can think of a lot, more better ways of waking me up then shaking me.” Jamie remarked.

Jack nodded. 

“I know…I just wanted to make sure you were real and…not another cruel dream.” He admitted softly.

Jamie expression softened. He turned towards him.

“What ya’ mean, luv?” He said.

Jack sighed.

“Sometimes when I drank too much, I would fall asleep and dream you were here beside me or in the room and then…” He paused letting his sentence trail. “But you weren’t. It was always just a cruel daydream.” Jack said softly.

Jamie’s heart broke hearing this. He knew it had been bad but not this bad.

He gently stroked the side of his face.

“Hey, bad dreams, that’s all,” Jamie cooed. “I’m here. I’m real.” He assured him. He took his hand. “And whatever we face we’ll face it together.” He told him.

Jack smiled. He pressed a kiss to Jamie's lips, long, tender and sweet melting away any fears he had been carrying.

After the kiss Jamie sighed.

“Time to get up, yeah,” He said. “We’ve got a busy day. We’re taking Sarah to the zoo.” Jamie grinned getting up.

Jack frowned confused.

“Wait,” He said propping himself up. “When was this decided?” Jack asked.

Jamie looked at him.

“Five minutes ago,” He replied simply. “Anyway, it’s our day to babysit her, remember?” He added.

Jack nodded.

“Right.” He replied slightly disappointed. 

Deep down he had hoped for a little more couple time.

“But I’m going to shower first,” Jamie sighed. He headed for the bathroom. “Feel free to join if you want!” He called back.

Jack suddenly perked up and grinned.

He quickly followed.

 

Back at Clara's house breakfast was quiet. Practically, silent. She was not happy with her father. The things he said to Jamie were uncalled for and cruel. All morning she had given him the silent treatment, answering his polite smiles and good morning with a disapproving stare and silence.

Their spoons clanked against the cereal bowls for several minutes before Dave, finally spoke trying to break the ice.

“So, any plans for today?” He asked.

Clara didn’t answer just sipped her coffee.

Dave sighed.

“You’re going to have to talk to me, sometime.” He told her.

Clara looked at him.

“Alright," Clara said plainly. "What you did to Jamie was way too harsh.” She replied.

Dave sighed as if expecting this.

“He had a man in his room,” Dave argued. "It was absolutely shocking!" He said with disapproval.

Clara scoffed.

“Well, think of how scared he was? It was brave of him to tell you at all, dad!” Clara replied.

Dave folded his hands.

“Jamie was boldly holding that man’s hand in a romantic fashion,” He scowled. “I’m sorry, but I can’t approve of that in this house!”

Clara was not backing down. She folded her arms.

“And if it had been a girl, it would’ve okay, then?” Clara said as a fact.

Her father pressed his lips and nodded.

“I would’ve preferred it, yes.” He admitted.

Clara rolled her eyes.

“But that’s not what he wanted,” She argued. “Jamie gave up true love because he was worried about what we would think and disappointing you!” She snapped.

Dave looked at her, questionably.

“Why are you suddenly defending him?” He asked.

Clara paused. A knot formed in her stomach. It was time to come clean.

“Because I’m not perfect either,” She finally admitted. Clara swallowed and the words came out. “I-I cheated on Danny.” She told him.

Dave’s eyes widen in shock.

Clara continued.

“That bloke that's been hanging around. His name is Peter...I had an affair with him in France and I’m in love with him.” She said with more confidence.

He shook his head in disbelief.

“But you and Danny were a perfect match.” Dave replied.

“But I don’t love him!” Clara said. “And yes, Peter’s a con and a bum…and whatever else but he makes me happy…just like Jack makes Jamie happy.” She added.

Dave just sat back and shook his head.

“I don’t understand,” He muttered. “I tried to raise you three, right and…somehow you all went astray, anyway.”

Clara sighed exasperated. God, he was stubborn! 

“But that’s the problem," Clara stressed. "We’ve spent all our lives tiptoeing around you trying to please you and make you happy but now we want to choose what makes us happy even if you don’t understand it.” She replied.

Dave didn’t respond just lowered his gaze staring into his coffee cup.

Clara briefly glanced down before looking at him.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go.” She said softly. Clara stood from her chair.

She looked back at her father. He looked disappointed even defeated. Part of her felt bad but she had spoken up for all of them. She wasn’t sure if he had gotten the message or not. Maybe he never would. But a burden was lifted.

She sighed.

“I don’t think you’re a bad person, none of us do," Clara told him. “We just want you to accept our choices.” She said honestly.

Her father still said nothing. He didn’t even look at her.

Clara just hung her head, sadly and left, slowly closing the door behind her.

Now, she had to find Peter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everybody!
> 
> Wow, we are finally at the end! Thanks for sticking with this story and for the kudos and reviews! I appreciate them all! Thank you! :)
> 
> Hope you like the last chapter! Thanks! :)

‘Why couldn’t breakups be easier?’ Clara wondered. They looked so easy in the films. After all Michael Caine was a pro at them in that movie. But this was reality and breakups were nothing like the movies.

Clara wiped her eyes as she walked to the park. The breakup went about as she thought it would. Danny was hurt and angry and quite right, too. She did lie and cheat on him. She suggested being friends but that didn’t go well. Of course, it didn’t. The more she thought about it the worse it sounded. Almost like pouring salt into a wound.

But it was done. It was over. But for some reason she felt relieved. Maybe Jamie had been right, Clara realized. She and Danny weren’t right for each other, not really. Deep down she had only dated him to please her father just as Jamie did with his relationships. Not the best idea.  
She just hoped it wasn’t too late for her and Peter.

Suddenly Peter came hurrying towards her, the two literally bumping into each other.

Peter look like he had been running.

“Peter,” She said surprised. “I was just looking for…” Clara was about to say.

“Don’t go back to Danny!” He blurted.

Clara frowned.

“Sorry?” She said.

Peter sighed shaking his head.

“I can’t let you go back to Danny,” He said desperately. He gently touched her arms and looked at her. “I know I’m not much and I know I don’t have much but I know I can treat you better than he can.” Peter begged.

Clara suppressed a smile letting him continue.

“He has a job? I can do that! A house? I can give you that,” He said. “With a door we can actually use!” Peter added. “Just please don’t go.” He begged.

Clara started giggling. She couldn’t help it. She was just so happy!

Peter pressed his lips. Not the reaction he was hoping for.

“Okay, giggling does not make me feel good when I’m trying to be sincere, Clara.” He told her.

She shook her head.

“No, it’s not that,” Clara said. “I’m just happy.” She smiled. “I was trying to find you and tell you I want to be with you.” She explained.

Peter slowly smiled.

“Yeah?” He said hopeful.

She nodded touching his cheek.

“I broke up with Danny.” Clara said.

“Really?!” He replied a little too happily.

She arched her eyebrow.

He gave her a sheepish look.

“I mean really?” He corrected in a proper tone.

Clara just smirked and tenderly kissed him with every bit of love she had. 

After the kiss they pulled back holding hands. Peter was thrilled! Clara was finally his! But then he looked at her curious.

“Hang on,” He said. “If you were going to tell me you wanted to be with me.” Peter said. “Why did you let me go on with that speech?” He asked.

Clara simply shrugged.

“Well, it was such a sincere, sweet speech, why stop you?” She teased.

Peter scowled but smirked, pulling her back and passionately kissing her, again.

This time this kiss was a promise!

 

“Are you sure you want to go?” David asked Jamie as they stood outside his flat. Jack was busy packing the car.

Jamie nodded. He hated to go but he really wanted to get back to California and see Chloe, again.

“Yeah," Jamie sighed. "I’ve got a special little pal waiting for me in California.” He smiled.

Rose hugged David’s arm and smiled.

“Well, you’re welcome here anytime.” She offered.

“Thanks.” He replied sincerely.

“Visit us at Christmas?” David asked.

Jamie scoffed.

“Of course,” He said. "And we'll be here with more presents for Sarah than Santa!" Jamie boasted.

David smirked. It really felt good to have his brother back.

Jamie then glanced at him. A question burning in his mind. David seemed to know already what he was thinking.

“Thinking about Dave?” David asked.

“Kind of,” Jamie admitted lowering his gaze. He glanced at him. “Do you think he’ll will ever accept us or our choices?” He asked.

David shrugged.

“Don’t know,” David replied honestly. “Kind of like asking if we’ll ever walk on Mars.” He scoffed. “Maybe it’ll happened...but maybe it won't." He said.

Jamie nodded. Wasn’t the answer he hoped for but he wasn’t surprised either. Not everyone was always going to understand his or David and Clara's choices about who they loved but as long as they were happy that was all that mattered. And maybe one day Dave would come around. Hopefully.

He sighed.

“Fair enough.” Jamie replied. 

Just then Jamie heard the car trunk shut.

“Ready!” Jack called.

David smiled at his brother then reached out and hugged him, Jamie embraced him back.

After the hug they pulled back, David lightly tapped his arm.

“Take care of yourself.” He said.

"And call us." Rose added.

Jamie smiled and slowly left, waving at them both.

He got into the car and sighed heavily.

Jack glanced at him.

“You okay?” He asked.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah,” He replied with confidence. He turned his head at him. “Let’s go home, eh?” Jamie said.

Jack smiled and started the car.

Jamie leaned his head back, grinning.

It had been an emotional roller coaster! Just a year ago Jamie Smith and his brother and cousin found love while on an adventure and nearly lost it but now no more drama. No more sadness. No more tears.

Just a happy future ahead!


End file.
